Friends?
by FabulaB
Summary: Enjoy
1. Introduction

It had been a whole year since Gatsby had been murdered. For a few months afterwards Daisy,Tom, Jordan and I had been called in for questioning. Including some other people I had seen at a few parties.

Jordan always looked as wonderful as ever. Sometimes I would look sideways at her to find that she was doing the same. Her eyes never ceased to bring back a twinge of hope that she forgave me. I knew from the papers that her cheating at golf had stopped and she was once again successful.

I've visited Jay's father every once a week since I met him; I knew he was heartbroken about his son's death. In a way he resembled Gatsby- mysterious and kind.

Oh, I couldn't forgive myself about Jay's death. Many a moment, I would stare straight ahead; immersing myself in the horrible memory. I wouldn't weep, I would just stare. I wished I could just forget the state of his poor body when I arrived on the scene, much too late. His sparkling silver suit was drenched in blood where the bullet had hit him. He was curled up on his side,hand outstretched,eyes wide open.


	2. The Mansion

Daisy wasn't doing well at all. Apparently, after Gatsby's death she had turned silent; never wanting to open her mouth again. It was a real pity, nobody would be able to listen to her sweet voice for a while. Tom Buchanan -I heard- was apparently disgusted with how obsessed she was and had been having quite a few dirty affairs while she was mute. Sometimes I would forget she even had a daughter. Yes. I would. Poor pitiful Pam. As sweet a girl as Daisy was when she was young. I still have quite a soft spot for Pam; I would care for her when Tom Bunachan was gone and when Daisy was drunk. Which to be honest was quite frequent.

When I visit Daisy, I'm often disgusted with how unwilling she can be to move on and care for her own daughter. But for now she's locked away in her despair- where only she has the key to release herself and move on.

But I want to discuss dear Pam, she's growing up well but it's very obvious that she absolutely hates her mother. She cringes when I return her to the Buchanan mansion and plead to tell Daisy that she (Pam) is completely disgusted with her. I know I'm not the perfect model of Truth and Loyalty but I have tried to coax Pammy into trusting her mother more but she remains

adamant to change her mind. One particular day, Pammy described to me

how Daisy had screamed her head off before I arrived. I could see Pam trusted me and I had no doubts about that after she asked me this question- "Uncle Nick (she insisted on addressing me as this), you know Mummy and Daddy are having problems, why can't I stay with you until everything's alright? " those were her exact words. She looked at me innocently, her eyes watery and innocent, her soft golden curls shining. I saw that face before but on Daisy's face whenever I came to play as a young boy, whenever she wanted something really badly.

I looked at her seriously, I couldn't bring myself to say no "You know I would love you hanging here until everything is sorted,Pam" I said "But we'll have to ask Daisy"

Her eyes welled up with excitement "Yes!"


	3. I miss him

Fortunately for us two, when I came that night to see Daisy; I found giggling to herself on a vast couch. Her light blond hair was strewn over her face and her blue eyes were half closed and unfocused. A half-empty bottle was held in her hand. "Nick! It's a lurvely night ain't it?" her voice drawled drunkenly. I had never seen her so high and ignorant.

"Hello there, Daisy. I need to ask you something" I uttered meekly

"Whats is it?! That ol' bastard Tom here?" she screeched

"No. What I want to ask you -"

" Well I'm glad he's never commin' back! Never even bother-" she slurred

"Can Pammy stay with me for a while?" I interrupted

"Pammy? Oh course she can go! She'll be happier at yar place"

"I'll go tell her now then, Daisy"

"Get her in the mornin' Nick?"

I turn around and started my way to Pammy's room, not answering her ignorant question. Suddenly Daisy appeared on her feet in front of me and clutching my shoulders. Every once of her drunkenness disappeared. Her sharp eyes stare at me, in a matter of seconds tears fall. "You miss him, don't you?!" she asked in a whisper. I was stunned for a moment. I noticed her cream white dress was dirtied with spills of various alcoholic drinks.

"You know the answer, Daisy" I whispered

"I would give anything to see him again" she wept into my shoulder.


	4. Penelope

I thought long and hard about my cousin weeping on my shoulder. I finally realised how ignorant, selfish, greedy she really was. She was delicate indeed. But turn your back and she'll deceive you. I felt sorry for Gatsby who had tried so hard to find her just to find she wasn't as pure as he had thought. Maybe he knew it? But if he did why hadn't he given up?

I came to the conclusion that after all his long years of hardship he just couldn't admit to himself that Daisy wasn't the same.

I stepped away from her and ran all the way to Pammy's room. I remembered the first time I saw Pam. How her mother had shown her around, as if she had just been a material possession of hers.

I flung open her door to find Pam sitting on a bulging suitcase, looking expectant. She dressed appropriately, not in her frilly pastel dresses but in a thick emerald green jumper, long white culottes, and a black hat I had given to her on her birthday. She leapt up when she saw me.

"Well?" she asked.

"Come on Pammy! It's not safe for you here" I shouted urgently and grabbed the suitcase hurriedly. She grabbed a large black satchel and rushed after me, for I had already left the room and was hurrying down the stairs. I jumped of the last few steps and approached the grand doors- our escape.

I was blocked by a fierce Daisy who pushed me screeched words of offense and hatred at me as I desperately shuffled backwards.I saw Daisy gloved hand whip up my cheek and I was astounded by the pain of her furious slap.

I was pulled up by Pammy and together we raced to my car which glistened in the moonlight. We got into the car and drove off in the direction of my home. On the way we passed a drunk couple stumbling across the road.

I recognised the proud face. It was no other than Tom Buchanan and a young red-haired woman who. "Should we stop?" I whispered to Pam. "No!" she mumbled back, shrinking into her seat "Just ignore Daddy." But I couldn't prevent Tom stumbling up to the window and motioning to open it. He coughed and mumbled "Nick, Where are you taking my Pam?!"

"Er.. She's just staying till everythings...sorted" I said nervously. Tom chuckled and wiped his brow with his stained handkerchief.

"It's a great thing your doing, Carraway" he grunted. He laid one hand on my shoulder calmly. I shuddered slightly, afraid he was going to beat me up like Daisy had. "Take care of her, will you?" he insisted. He glanced at Pam dearingly.

"Of course I will, Tom" I babbled reasssuringly. He nodded and I wound the window down.


End file.
